The present invention relates generally to a cap structure, and particularly to a cap with sound recording and releasing functions and warning lights.
To protect the head from the sun, rain or wind, man has devised headgear like hats, caps and helmets. Hats or caps are most practical and handy. However, hats and caps are generally made for protecting the head and do not have any other major functions. There are some modifications to the design or outer appearance at most.